


Rewards

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Cockwarmer, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean enjoys relaxing on the couch, watching tv and drinking a beer with Castiel's lips wrapped around his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following request: Dean enjoys relaxing on the couch, watching tv and drinking a beer with Castiel's lips wrapped around his cock.
> 
> This is an AU where Castiel is human.

There’s nothing better than relaxing after a long day at work in front of the TV. Dean doesn’t really care what he watches. He spreads his legs wide, cups himself through his jeans and works himself up to half hard while Castiel fiddles with something in the kitchen – probably chips and dip because Castiel insists on making his own dip. Dean can put up with Castiel’s organic fix because he knows what’s coming later and besides, it’s sort of adorable that Castiel wants to take care of him and watch his cholesterol.

Dean has to admit, the microbrewery Castiel found does excellent beer. Castiel is a good little house husband. Takes care of Dean in every way he can. Dean swallows down another gulp of the good stuff and spends a few minutes getting lost in a car commercial. No car is as good as his Impala but the commercials don’t sell cars, they sell the promise of all the sex you’ll get if you buy the car. Dean gets all the tail he wants with the Impala. Chicks go wild for a classic car and if he didn’t have Castiel then he’d probably get a lot more done in the backseat then hauling groceries around but he loves Cas, and it’s not like Cas doesn’t indulge him and his car sex kink. He’s had Castiel in every possible position – back seat, front seat, bent over the hood, balancing on the trunk as Dean rammed into him.

Thinking about Castiel coming apart all over the polished black surface of his baby is all Dean needs to get completely hard. He unbuttons his fly, sliding his hand in to pull out his cock and he strokes himself lazily while the tv screen flickers. Castiel comes in then, carrying the dip and he makes a disappointed noise when he sees Dean touching himself. He always wants to be the one getting Dean hard.

Dean chuckles softly, “I was thinking about you, beautiful. Don’t worry.”

That makes Castiel perk up at least. He sets the snacks down on the side table in Dean’s reach and then assumes the position, kneeling between Dean’s spread legs, nuzzling his thigh as he waits for instruction. Dean stops stroking himself and reaches out to touch Castiel instead.

Sometimes he doesn’t know how he got so damn lucky. It was some sort of blessing in disguise, finding Cas. He’s so willing, so submissive. He lit up like a Christmas tree the first time Dean gave him an order. They were living together before either of them had really thought about it because Castiel needed him and Dean didn’t want to lose the best thing that had ever walked into his life.

Maybe they were unconventional. It wasn’t something they switched off. Castiel was always ready for him. If Dean felt like it then he got Castiel wherever he wanted him – the kitchen table after dinner, blowing him in the shower before Dean went to work, tied up in their bed at night. It was just how they worked. Castiel likes being at his beck and call, and Dean likes having someone who trusts him that much. Castiel knows Dean would never push him too far. Dean is careful about things like that. Cas is a gift and he isn’t going to break him.

“You gonna suck me, baby?” he drawls, picking up his beer again and Castiel dives forward eagerly, wrapping his lips around the head of Dean’s cock and purring happily in his throat. Dean knows that if he wants it he can just keep his cock in Castiel’s mouth all the way through the evening, that he can come and Castiel will swallow it down and keep his soft cock in his mouth, keep it nice and warm till Dean’s ready to fuck him with it. Sometimes Dean isn’t in the mood for that, sometimes he wants to fuck into Castiel’s throat, wreck him and make him choke on it because Castiel loves getting a hard dick shoved in his mouth.

He takes a swallow of his beer, feeling mellowness settle into his bones. Today isn’t one of those days. Today Cas is gonna sit there and keep Dean’s cock nice and warm till Dean finishes his show.

He pets Castiel’s hair and tries to focus on the TV. He’s got the whole night ahead of him. No point in coming too soon, especially not when Castiel has been waiting for this little reward all day.


End file.
